By the Light of the Moon
by Sulhadahne
Summary: [SaixOC][oneshot][Part of ORGLUV] Selene lives in the forest with her sister. When she comes across Saix, she may fall head over heels, but she certainly won't let him dominate her! Will it be berserker versus berserker?


_(dear silver wolf demon, thanks again for lending me your OC, and I want to say that even though I have no great ideas here, that I have one idea I want to try. Your OC is gonna be a little… different, but the personality and story are the same. Thank you again!)_

**007: SAIX, the LUNA DIVINER **

_**By the Light of the Moon**_

The world was dark and shining. Mist floated through the tree tops, creatures flitted about the forest in the night shadows, and the moon reflected glimmering light onto the forest floor.

The calls of the wild echoed through the realm, over trees and through the caves. The scuffling of feet against the wet grass and heavy breathing through the plains met their high ears as the hungry pack gave chase.

Every tree branch and root and rock were an obstacle, every one slowed her down as the pack came closer. Her lungs were working too hard, her heart pumping too fast, but she still wouldn't make it. The Alpha Male was on her heels, and with a pathetic squeal like sob she realized she'd never escape.

The human child erupted from the forest and raced across the plain, where she would have a better chance. No trees to hinder her but her enemy continued to come closer. She would never make it.

"Selene!" She yelled loudly, tired and desperate. "Selene!"

One of the wolves growled in triumph and leapt up to the girl, ready to kill. Across the field, the eyes of a predator watched, and at the perfect moment, a spear sprung from her hand, landing just behind the human child, and between her and the wolf.

The girl fell to her knees, backing away from the wolves in fear. All of the creatures turned their attention to the forest, where the spear had come from. Sniffing out the interference, the predator from the woods raced out with animalistic speed and landed on her toes, balanced and ready to leap, turning her attention to the wolves.

It was a woman, a human woman with dark eyes and beautiful hair that sparkled in the light. She seemed very wolf like, but other than her animal like stance she was human.

A deep growl came from the back of her throat. _I am the Alpha here, this is my territory_

The girl child looked from the woman to the wolves as they shared a silent conversation she couldn't understand. Her fear began fading.

The head wolf gave the woman a look, before turning to his pack and giving the order. They began filing back into the forest, silently and invisibly, beautiful hunters of the night.

Selene stood with a grin, her animalistic features fading, and being replaced with the happy smile of a twenty year old woman.

"Selene!" The girl cried happily. Selene turned to the child, who was bruised and worse for the wear, but alive.

"Moon" Selene whispered, bending down and scooping the girl into her arms. "Are you all right?" Moon nodded happily.

"Let's go home, sister." Moon sighed, closing her eyes and leaning against the woman's chest. Selene nodded.

The two humans disappeared into the forest shrubbery, as the creatures of the forest watched them fade away.

010101010100101010101010101001010101

Selene was a modest woman. She never chewed more than she could swallow, and she would never turn away someone in need. She protected her own, and would never lie. But when she took her sister home to bed, Selene had to admit she was surprised to see a stranger on her front doorstep, unconscious and barely breathing.

Moon was sound asleep in her arms, so Selene leapt up to the open second story window, slipped in, and set the child on her bed. Sighing contently, Selene watched her sister's chest rise and fall, and kissed the girl on the forehead.

Silently, she went back downstairs and opened the door, looking to the man. He had strange blue hair and a scar on his face. Selene sniffed the air; he was strong, but his heartbeat was weak, and without help he would die. Her instincts did not want to trust him, but her human heart did not want to push him away.

"I'm too naïve" Selene whispered with a chuckle. Bending down, she easily lifted the man onto her shoulder and took him up to her bedroom, setting him gently on the bed.

"I don't know what happened to you, but you're safe now." She whispered, kissing his forehead lightly. Removing his jacket, she took note of all his wounds.

It would be a long night.

010101001010010101010010101010101010

It took hours to stop the bleeding; his wounds were terrible, and deep. Almost all of Selene's salve and medicine had been used, and that included the medicine she made herself in the forest. Still, the man did not wake up, which was good.

Selene began sewing the deeper wounds together after a while, and her fingers became coarse and weak after. But she refused to give into sleep yet.

With a content sigh, Selene began bathing him with a cloth, removing the blood and sweat. The moon was high in the sky, and the sun wouldn't rise for a while. Selene still had time.

Finally, after a while, she was done. Selene was pleased with her work, and placed a light blanket over her patient. Though she was very sleepy, Selene would not sleep when her charge needed her. The wolf like woman sat rigidly awake, staring at the man's face, burning its image into her mind until the early dawn…

01010101010010101010101010010

Pain rushed through his body, and his mind thrummed with it. Where was he? Was this death? The end of the nonexistent being?

No… not unless that end included a heart. At first, he was skeptical. But he could feel it; a heart! He… had a heart!

With a tired groan, Saix sat up.

Selene grinned. He was awake! She noticed his eyes were a beautiful, glimmering gold. They were mesmerizing and haunting, full of thought and strength.

He seemed out of sorts and confused. Of course he was; he'd awoken in a strange place, in a lot of pain. Selene smiled in understanding.

"Hi" She greeted. "My name is Selene."

Their eyes met. Shimmering gold and intimidating black; complacent thought and sincere caring. Her eyes calmed him; his eyes shook her to the core. Both sat silently, caught in each other's gaze, stimulated by the sudden transfer of emotion.

Saix did not speak. The woman looked his face over for a sign. "Well? Should I give you a name?"

A look of something quite similar to contempt came over him as he glowered at her. Selene sighed with a chuckle. "I guess I'll call you… I don't know. I'll ask Moon later." Saix didn't not seem at all changed in emotion. Selene sighed.

"Wow, you're really talkative." Then she added. "You have the emotional range of a rock."

Leaving Saix to contemplate her words, Selene disappeared into her sister's room.

91911991919919191919199191919191

"Sister! Sister!"

Selene smiled down at Moon. "What is it, Moon?" She asked as she washed that night's dishes. Moon pulled on her sister's shirt.

"I've thought a name! I've thought a name!" She smiled proud of herself. Selene finished the dishes, turned off the water and bent to her sister's level.

"What name?" She asked with a grin.

"Can I call him Mr. Wolf?"

Selene giggled like a child. "Wolf? Why?" Moon shrugged innocently.

"He's kinda wolfy!" Selene kept giggling as she swept her small sister into her arms.

"Mr. Wolf it is!"

901010010101010101001010010101011

Mr. Wolf refused to answer to the name Mr. Wolf. But seeing as he refused to talk as well, the two went on calling him Mr. Wolf.

A week passed in the household as the two took care of their patient. Selene did not often sleep, as she would not leave her charge's side, and she also did not yet fully trust him to not hurt her sister. The side effects of little sleep did not show for a while, so no one bothered her over it.

Mr. Wolf (or Saix, as we know him) tried to ignore the two as much as possible, though as much as he hated to admit it he found his eyes trailing Selene often. The girl noticed, but did not say a word. She didn't want to upset the man.

On the sixth day of his stay, Moon told Saix a story. She loved telling stories, and she could tell the same story and find thousands of different endings for it. Selene was usually the only one to hear Moon's stories, but now that Saix was present and barely able to move, Moon had found a new playmate.

At first, Selene was not very open to the idea. She'd gauged from his demeanor that he wasn't a very open, loving person, and he may not enjoyed Moon's antics. But, to her surprise, Saix gave his silent, unwavering attention to the girl. His face never changed, but he listened. Moon began enjoying his company and tugging him about the house.

Selene shook her head as poor Saix was dragged upstairs by Moon.

"Tuck me in! Tuck me in!"

"What do we say, Moon?" Selene called upstairs to her as the woman began ascending them.

"Tuck me in, please."

Selene stopped at her sister's door, and her eyes became wide with surprise and adoration as she watched Mr. Wolf with her sister. The girl was in bed, smiling as Saix tuck her in emotionlessly.

"Wait! My teddy!" Saix dutifully retrieved the animal and gave Moon her bear. The girl hugged it to death, and to Selene's surprise, Saix smirked. It wasn't a superior smirk, but instead, a loving one.

Saix stepped out of the room past Selene.

"Thank you for being my sister's friend." Selene called to him. Saix paused in his walk. Curious, Selene watched him.

"Where am I?" He wondered.

"Arte, the world of the moon." Selene explained. A wistful smile came to Saix's face, which actually didn't surprise Selene as much as she thought it would.

"The world where I grew up." He chuckled to himself.

"You grew up here?" Selene asked. Mr. Wolf smiled. There was a pause, followed by, "What is your name, sir?"

Saix turned. He stared at the woman for a moment, before turning and walking to her room. "Saix"

Selene watched him go in fascination and content. "Saix? Okay, I'll tell Moon in the morning."

090029202920290202920202920290290292029 202

Saix spent a lot of time with Moon, following her when she went into the forest, watching over her whenever Selene was busy with household chores. Moon came to adore Saix, and though she wouldn't admit it, Selene was coming to adore the man almost just as much as the child.

Time passed, slowly and steadily, and soon Saix was well enough to help with the chores. One night, he even made dinner, and it didn't taste as bad as Selene might've thought. The two gave him a hard time.

"Hmm…" Selene joked, pretending to analyze the morsel she'd just placed in her mouth. "Tangy… sweet… _passable _I suppose."

Saix rolled his eyes as Moon giggled.

Three weeks passed as Saix healed slowly, and on that third week Selene began removing his stitches.

"What are those?" Moon asked looking over her sister's shoulders as Selene worked.

"Stitches." Saix answered.

"Don't talk." Selene told him. He remained silent.

Moon watched in curiosity as Selene slowly removed the string from the healed skin. "It must hurt a lot" Moon sighed. Selene smiled.

"I'm sure it does. But Saix is strong, right?"

"Yeah! Big brother's awesome!" Selene laughed.

"Well, Saix, I guess you're our brother now." She smiled. Moon rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Nuh uh!" She sighed as if it was so obvious. "My brother… your boyfriend!"

Moon ran from the room giggling, and Selene jumped in shock from her words. Accidentally, she yanked the last string out, and Saix sat up, growling in pain.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Selene chirped, flushing and embarrassed. "I… oh, my sister, I …" Selene began cleaning up the blood from the small wound, but as she attempted to, Saix took firm hold of her wrist. Blushing, Selene looked up to him.

"It's fine." He murmured quietly. His lips and hers were very close.

"Okay" Selene whispered silently.

The wounds were almost healed, and Saix needed only rest and good food to be fully healthy. Selene felt ashamed that she didn't want him to heal; she wanted him to stay, to stay with her, and Moon. She'd always been lonely, but never admitted it; now that she'd enjoyed his company, she would be even lonelier when he left.

Selene sighed and looked out the window to the sky. Saix watched her from the steps. Selene knew he was watching.

"Nice moon, huh?" She asked, attempting conversation. Saix stepped out of the shadows and stood across from her at the window, looking out at the moon.

Neither said anything, but instead, enjoyed each other's company.

Of course, neither would ever admit it.

10101010101000010101010100101010101001

Selene sat by the window, drinking hot cocoa and gazing happily at the moon.

"Who are you?"

The girl turned to see Saix leaning against the wall behind her. He was not looking at her, but was instead staring intently at the moon. It reflected in his eyes, and his eyes reflected adoration. Something hurt her heart… Selene flushed. Did she just feel jealousy for the MOON?

"Who are you?" He repeated, finally looking at her. Selene sighed.

"A woman who takes in those who need aid and protects those who can't protect themselves. Who are you?"

Saix paused before speaking, a pregnant pause. "I am a man who has absolutely no right to be alive." His hand traced the veins, the pulse on his other wrist.

Selene smiled. "Everyone has the right, but not everyone has the strength." Saix pondered her idea, and then shrugged.

They both stood in silence, in awe of the moon.

"Nice night" Selene sighed.

10101021021001201120010010212012121021

Two nights after, Selene sat awake by Saix's bedside. The lack of sleep was starting to get to her, but she refused to give in. To her surprise, it was no longer because she didn't trust him, but instead, because she wanted him to be okay. Dark circles were under her eyes, but she did not give in.

She stood on her toes, bent down like an animal, in an attempt to keep her awake. But, she teetered back and forth, exhausted. Her animal instincts dulled, Selene toppled to the floor. She did not meet it; Saix leapt out of bed and caught her gently in his arms. Selene pushed away from him.

"How long has it been since you slept?" Saix asked. Selene did not answer; she growled and pushed away, not wanting to be so near Saix's bare chest. Her animal instincts of superiority had kicked in, in her sleepy state.

Saix noticed, and held her tighter. "Go to sleep." He ordered. Selene refused, but growled even lower.

In an attempt to prove her superiority, Selene took hold of Saix's shoulders and bit his collarbone, trying to make him back down. Saix did not flinch. Blood tickled her tongue and rolled down his skin. It took only moments, but eventually, Selene gave in, having lost the battle.

Saix stood, cradling the sleepy woman and sat back on the bed, rolling over with her on his chest. She fell lightly onto the bed, with Saix facing her, his hand on her waist, pulling her dangerously close.

The girl moaned tiredly, and licked the wound she had created.

"Go to sleep" He ordered, and this time, she obeyed.

0101010100001010001010010100100101

Moon giggled happily as she played in the front yard of the house, the forest trees only feet away. Saix sat on the porch, but Selene was inside, still asleep in bed.

Saix sat stoically, until his nostrils flared and he leapt out of his chair, stepping out onto the grass and ahead of Moon.

"Saix, what –"

A wolf came from the forest, a silken silver wolf, the same that had led the chase after Moon. Gasping, Moon moaned in fear, and quickly clasped Saix's leg.

Saix growled a low warning.

Before their eyes, the wolf became a human male, only slightly shorter than Saix, with silver hair flowing to his knees and wolf ears poking out of his scalp. He was young, but strong. He too, growled lowly, before speaking.

"I want the female" Saix interrupted him with a dangerous growl, his hand prepared as if to summon his weapon. The wolf smirked revealing his fangs.

"She is mine" Saix began. "Touch her, and I will decimate you and your fellows." The other wolf growled.

"Have you claimed her?" He muttered. Saix did not respond. "Then, she can still be mine."

Without another sound, the wolf disappeared into the forest.

010110100101010101010100101001

Selene awoke at night, exhausted and sore, from almost two weeks of no sleep. The weary task of her animal like habits wore on her body when it was not strong. She attempted to sit up, but couldn't.

"Be still." It was Saix. Selene looked to him, remembering the night before.

"Thank you, for this." She murmured. There was a flush on her face. Saix noticed the blood on her cheeks, and chuckled. "What?" She defended.

"I find it amusing that you deny your feelings."

"What?"

Saix sat on the bed, and gently lied down beside her on top of the comforter. His gold eyes stared deep into her soul.

"Who are you?" Selene whispered, coming close to his face. Her breath tickled his neck, and he growled.

"I am a berserker, like you." He began. Selene waited patiently for more.

"Saix…"

"I am a member of Organization XIII; number VII, the Luna Diviner." Selene nodded in understanding.

"I guess that explains that cloak." She joked, coming a little closer to him.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly. Selene smiled coyly.

"I am a berserker, like you." Saix growled with an amused smirk. Selene giggled. "I am… a lonely mountain dweller who makes and sells medicine for a living." Saix nodded, his amusement gone.

"What right do we have to be here?" Selene wondered quietly to herself. Saix heard her, and his hand came up behind her head, delicately entangling itself in her smooth hair.

"Every right" He murmured huskily before claiming her lips.

0101010100101010110101010101001

Light flowed through the window. Sighing tiredly, Selene sat up in bed.

She wasn't wearing a shirt. Selene blushed furiously as the events from the night before came to her. Her hand flew to her collarbone; there it was the mark. She was his now. Somehow, that was very beautiful and comforting to her.

She heard Saix stir beside her, and immediately lied back down beside him and cuddled into the warmth of his body. Saix's eyes opened, and his haughty smirk came back. He cuddled his head against her neck, caressing her skin with his hair. "I have claimed you" He whispered, seemingly in awe of the idea. Selene was in awe, too; she flushed furiously.

"I never thought this would happen to me." She whispered. Saix leaned up to look her in the eyes.

"I never thought I would ever have a mate." Selene continued. Saix frowned in understanding.

"Neither did I" He murmured, his voice trailing off. "Neither did I…"

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

Selene smiled, a small tear falling down her cheek. "I… I love you!" She murmured happily, her blush still present but faded. The proclamation shocked Saix, but his new heart burst with happiness.

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

"I…"

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

"I…"

They both felt it, and sprang up out of bed.

"Moon!" Selene gasped.

010010101010010101010101101001

Both dressed in fury and rushed outside. Saix growled at the sight before him. The male wolf from before was back, with Moon standing beside him, her shoulder in his firm grip.

"Moon!" Selene growled, anger flooding her veins.

The wolf held the girl tight even as she struggled to return to her sister's side. "You've bedded her?" The wolf growled his eyes tinged red. Saix growled angrily in return.

"Selene, leave." Selene growled and shook her head.

"No fucking way!" Saix threw his arm out, and a dark portal swirling black appeared.

"Go through the portal, Selene." He growled. His voice was thick with anger. Selene shivered, faltering slightly.

"I don't want to leave both of you. I won't leave you behind." She whispered.

Suddenly, a black portal erupted around Moon, and she disappeared from the man's grasp. Selene gawked, and looked to Saix.

"Don't." She pleaded. Saix was the last person she saw before black erupted around her.

01010010101010101010010101010

"Selene!"

The girl hacked, coughing and spitting as she sat up. Footsteps reached her ears.

"Selene!" Moon leapt onto Selene with a cry, sobbing in worry. Selene sighed, and hugging the child, soothed her gently.

"Where are we?" She mumbled, looking up to her sister. Selene stood with the girl in her arm, worried.

"Welcome to the World that Never Was" A black portal appeared. A man with silver hair stepped out. Two girls were running towards them from the path, both grinning.

The silver haired looked to them. "Bebe, Erin, go tell the others the seventh have arrived." The one named Bebe grinned and ran back to the castle, while Erin paused, waved to the newcomers, and then turned, easily outrunning the younger girl.

"Who are you?" Selene asked the man. He looked her over with a smirk.

"You look his type." He smiled.

At that, a dark portal appeared. Selene jumped, setting Moon down before rushing to it.

"Saix?" She gasped, hoping desperately.

The blue haired man stoically sauntered from the portal, soaked in blood but not injured. Selene grinned in happiness. Saix smiled to her, and looked past her to his leader. He bowed in respect.

"Superior" He murmured. Xemnas nodded in approval. Selene turned to look at him.

"I am Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII" He began. "Who are you?"

"Selene." She spoke. Moon ran over to her and Saix. "And this is my sister, Moon." Xemnas nodded.

Saix was in a dulled state of shock. He was alive, he was real, and here he was, back home.

Xemnas stepped down to him, and the two stood face to face.

Xemnas smirked. "You've grown." He chuckled.

"You've changed." Saix added, with a smirk.

Selene watched the exchange with curious eyes. Moon grinned and ran up to Saix, though he was blood soaked, and took firm hold of his hand.

"Big brother! Is this your home?" She asked with innocent curiosity. Saix looked down to her tugging on his hand.

"Yes. If it will have me." He added to his leader. Xemnas nodded.

"It will have all of you, if that is what you wish." Moon gasped and looked back to her sister. Selene smiled serenely, and nodded. Moon giggled with happiness.

Xemnas began leading the group up the path. Moon began walking beside him, bugging him with all sorts of questions.

Selene and Saix fell into step together. They were silent, letting the realm around them buzz with life and fill their ears. Selene took a glance at him; he looked faraway, and in awe.

"Who are you?" She grinned, waking him up. Saix paused, turning to her.

He thought for a moment, and he smiled. Then he turned to her with an arrogant smirk.

"I am Saix. And you… are Selene, my woman." Selene smiled as he continued up the path. She watched him move, move like a wolf, before running after him.

They took hold of each other's hands, under the light of the moon.

01010101010010101010101010101

This one isn't as long as my others, but I enjoyed this. Thanks again to silver wolf demon, who's OC was used in this chapter.

Gosh, I can't wait until I get to work on the Axel and Demyx stories! I CAN'T WAIT!

I LOVE DEMYX!!! Giggle… don't kill me if I blatantly place myself into that OC story, and don't worry, I'm a rather interesting character. The Axel story I'll be making for my friend, but she's interesting too. Don't worry; I'll keep you on your toes!

SULHADAHNE


End file.
